


in a world of possibilities

by adorable_potato (Kingdom01)



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But also not, Dinosaurs, Harley is Owen, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Morgan has two kids, Morgan is older than Peter in this, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Claire, Peter is short, Will add to as we go on, also i can't decide if tony is alive or not, also on the heels subject, bc business, but he will wear pants, edwin goes by eddie, he needs to have that iconic running in heels from a t-rex scene, hes tiny, i can't take that from him, raptor buddies, some characters or OOC bc they need to fit who they're playing, sorry - Freeform, yes peter wears heels in this okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdom01/pseuds/adorable_potato
Summary: Nearly thirty years after the horror that was Jurassic Park, the recent Jurassic World is unveiling their newest creation- the Indominus Rex. But when things go terribly wrong, Peter and Harley must find a way to save everyone, and themselves.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Nathaniel Pietro Barton/Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), OMC & OMC, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue, kinda introducing the OC characters I created, get a feel. This is gonna be a lot like the movie, so you don't really need to see it to understand. IF you have seen it and thought, "huh, I wonder was this would be with parkner" then you're in luck!

In the early nineties, John Hammond discovered a way to recreate dinosaurs. He spent billions on building a new type of park to house these animals and to educate the public. Hammond brought in professionals from all over the world to work at his lab, with a bunch of new technology that needed to be manned. They worked day and night to bring the park to life. Only for it to all go down when a T-Rex escaped its pen. 

However, that’s not what our story begins today. 

Our story begins with two brothers on the way to visit their uncle. An uncle who just so happens to work at Jurassic World, the modern version of Hammonds Jurassic Park. Anthony and Edwin Stark-Barton flew from New York to the small island of Isla Nublar, sent by their mother to spend time with their workaholic uncle, Peter, whom they hadn’t seen in almost five years. 

Anthony, aged 17, was a lot like his namesake in the sense of being totally aloof to these things called feelings. All the teen cared for was his image and what people thought about him (although he tried to make it seem like he didn’t care). He pushed people away, including his family. Edwin, aged 13, was almost the total opposite. He was incredibly smart and loved to be around family. In fact, it wasn’t uncommon to see him cuddled up to his mom, watching some type of documentary or superhero movie. 

These boys are where this story starts. Along with their arrival to Jurassic World. 

* * *

The trip to Isla Nublar was almost hell for Anthony. He had to be stuck in close proximity to his annoying brother who would just not shut up. The entire plane ride was filled with nonstop facts and stupid questions. Questions like,  _ How much does the island weigh? _ How was he supposed to know, damnit! 

Including now, on the boat to the island. People were crowding around them, bodies swaying with the motions of the sea. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes. The sun was beaming, bouncing off the water and into his eyes. 

Edwin stood next to him, gripping his backpack tightly as he chattered on and on. “When they originally opened, they had eight species. Now, they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That’s like 50 tons of food a week!” The boys exclaimed excitedly. 

Anthony wasn’t listening, his eyes drawn to a girl on the lower deck. Her smile was shy, yet it held some sort of confidence. The teen shifted over slightly, looking away. He quickly thought of his girlfriend, Benny, back at home. He couldn’t think of other girls like that. 

Looking between Anthony and the lower deck, Edwin couldn’t help the sigh that came out. Sometimes, he wished Anthony wasn’t his brother. 

The boat docked soon after that and the brothers hurried off. The pier was packed with people, it was all the boys could do to not get separated. 

Looking around, Anthony’s eyes darted around, trying to see his uncle. Instead of seeing the brunette man, he saw a tall black-haired woman on the phone, holding a sign with _ Anthony and Edwin Stark-Barton _ written on it. He ignored his brother’s question of, “Where’s Uncle Peter?” to instead push his annoyance down. It wouldn’t do any good to explode in front of everyone, or at all, for that matter. With a sigh, the teen gathered his and his brothers things and clambered up to the woman. 

Her gaze was still on the phone in her hand, so Anthony cleared his throat. It got her attention, she looked up in surprise before glancing at the two of them. 

“Anthony and Edwin?” The voice was slightly deeper than he imagined and had a British lilt to it. He nodded, and without another word, the girl turned and started walking. 

“Rude.” For once, Anthony agreed with his brother.

* * *

Peter stood in the descending elevator, quietly listing the names of the board members he’d be meeting with. 

“Hal Osterly, Vice President. Jim Drucker, bad hair. Erica Brandt, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica, and I am Peter.” Right then, the elevator doors opened to reveal the three people stood outside. “Welcome to Jurassic World.”


	2. the science of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks to investors, and the boys finally see their uncle, leaving much to be desired.

Peters heeled shoes clacked as the group walked down the hallways. The lab was bright and clinical, with people crowding around the glass walls, trying to catch a glimpse of a hatchling. Multiple stations are littered with several scientists surrounding them. 

“While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever,” Peter starts as they approach the lab doors. “Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development has fallen behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year.” 

The loud chatter from the hallway dulled as the group entered the lab. A few of the workers glance up as the glass doors open, but most continue working. Turning slightly towards the trio following him, Peter continues. “But consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth.” The investors listen intently, glancing at each other before turning back to Peter. “The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones.”

He leads them to the computer screens mounted on the wall, each depicting collected data. 

“So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?”

Hal Osterly speaks up, “We want to be thrilled.”

“Don’t we all,” Peter smirks. He slides his finger across the screen and a DNA double helix reacts. Peter steps forward proudly. “Introducing the Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid.” 

Drucker, the poor man, looks dubious. “How did you get two dinosaurs to…” He visibly struggles with how to word it and makes awkward "doing it" motions with his hands. Peter has to hold back a laugh. “Y’know…” The man trails off as Dr. Norman Osborn walks over to the group, a large smile on his face. 

“Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was  _ designed _ . She will be fifty feet long when fully grown.  _ Bigger  _ than the T. rex.” His tone was full of pride. As the head of scientific research, Norman had been one of the largest contributors. Not to mention, he was the original lead scientist for the original park back in the late eighties. 

Peter turned the attention back to himself as he said, “Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage. Celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world.” 

At this, Peter could tell Osterly was convinced. There was a reason Peter was the youngest park operations manager at the age of twenty-six. He knew what he was doing, how to charm people. It was perhaps the only thing (besides his intelligence and love of science, not that he does much of that anymore ironically) that he got from his dad. It kind of made him feel as if his dad would be proud. But at the same time, shame always peeked through the dark seams of Peter’s mind at the thought of all his talents going to waste. 

He was knocked out of his head by Osterly saying, “When will she be ready?” 

Norman, beaming with pride, responded, “She already is.”

* * *

Crowds of people fill the street leading towards the Innovation Center. Edwin is running enthusiastically up the steps of the building with his brother and the babysitter, Zara, trailing behind. 

“Hurry up!” Edwin cries when Anthony continues his lazy stroll. 

“Relax.”

“Hurry up!” The boy repeats, ignoring his brothers rebuttal. 

The boys push open the double doors and enter. Zara, trying to keep up, almost doesn't make it through before the doors swing shut. The interior of the building is a flurry of activity. Children of all ages crowd around the activity stations circled around the room. Parents are pulled around by their kids, almost like Anthony is being carted around by Edwin. A statue of John Hammond stands tall toward the back of the building, giving Anthony a vibe of creepy mixed with grandfatherly. 

In the center of the lobby is a holographic platform, currently displaying a life-size projection of an Apatosaurus which roars, seemingly at the boys. Edwin jumps excitedly. Announcements over the P.A. from both male and female speakers continue as we see the various exhibits the lobby has to offer, all of which look dumb to the teen. 

Edwin starts running around, zipping to and fro each station. The teen sidles up to him as he stops at the Mr. DNA station. 

“Slow down, mom didn’t pay me for babysitting.” 

“Yeah, that’s Zara’s job,” The off-hand joke makes Anthony look around for the woman, seeing her several feet away, eyes concentrated on her phone. As he looks around, Anthonys eyes catch tamed curly hair on a man coming down the stairs. 

“Edwin, is that you?” The man questions once he gets closer. 

Edwins head shoots up and a smile breaks out on his face. “Uncle Peter!” The boy darts towards the man, arms wrapping around his waist, almost knocking them both off balance.    


Anthony takes a second to look at his uncle. The man was only nine years older than Anthony, and it showed. He definitely had a young face. The brunette was shorter than the teen, even in his heeled shoes. His outfit was very… business-like. A light gray, linen or silk or something, button-up tucked into loose, flowy slacks. To be completely honest, he looked nothing like the young man he was last time the boys saw him. Gone were his science pun shirts and hoodies, enter boring adult business attire. And yes, Anthony knew that was too many adjectives, but he didn’t care. 

Peter stumbled as the boy rammed into him. “Woah, hey buddy!” He clearly doesn’t know how to respond, arms awkwardly going to the boy’s shoulders in an attempt to hug him back. Anthony ambles up, hands in pockets, looking as moody and distant as usual. 

Stepping back, Peter puts one hand on each of the brothers’ shoulders. “You- You guys are so big! Anthony, you’re like seven feet tall. Last time I saw you, you were like…” He lifts his hand to roughly Edwin’s height, if not a little higher. “That must’ve been, what? Two, three years ago?” 

“Try more like five, but you were close.” The smile briefly slips off his face, but it is quickly forced back on. 

“I see you boys got your wristbands,” He points to the metal band around their wrists, each emitting a blueish hue. “Those are VIP, so they can get you on the rides quicker. This is for food,” Peter hands an envelope emblazoned with the Jurassic World logo on the front to Edwin before glancing at his watch. “Zara will take great care of you.”

Edwin pouts at the last part, visibly disappointed. “Wait, you’re not coming with us?” 

Peter gently smooths down the boy’s shirt at the shoulder, frowning. “I wish I could, but I’m really busy today. But tomorrow I’ll be able to take you into the control room, all of the behind the scenes of the park. Huh, doesn’t that sound cool?” His voice is pitched up, trying to excite them like Anthony’s mom did when they were younger. It makes him have to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. 

Just then a ding comes from Peter’s pocket, and the man mutters as he fishes it out. Quickly, he hits answer, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello? Yes, I know. I’m on my way, don’t let Quill touch the security controls.” Peter shifts his phone, pressing it against his shoulder, before turning towards the boys. His face conveys his guilt. “I have to get going, but you’ll have so much fun today! Be careful, stick with Zara,” He looks at the brit. “Look after them.” 

At her nod, Peter ruffles Edwins hair and spins around, walking towards the steps he just came down from, shirt swishing from his hurried movement.

Anthony and Edwin watch as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!


End file.
